


Surrender

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she can only have one night with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

_They stand there silently, as if carved in time, lost shadows under the moonshine, lost in one another’s eyes._

_A waft of wind, an inch of space, lips meshing hotly and blood-fire._

_Fingertips mapping lines of bone and muscle and skin under layers of smooth silk. Hands gripping, knees brushing, seeking to share the weight of existence._

_Straining not to surrender. Straining to keep something, even for a passing moment, hers and hers alone._

_“Why?”_

_Her voice slips past abused lips, heavy in the silence between._

_Gold gleams violently, brutally. He breaks through the barriers of her core, stripping her bare to shatter into the dark._

“ _Indulgence.”_

_Breath hot and fanning over flesh sensitized, sinking inside, insidiously spreading, poisonous touch, poisonous essence._

" _You wished for this."_

_Fingers trembling and wild, tracing sharp angles and contours of thew and sinew, needing to etch, carve, burn into memory how perfection feels. For she knows, this is her only chance, the only favor granted to her. So she bitterly accepts, takes for her own, screams to the heavens…ignoring the wetness streaming under thick lashes, that mars her skin, penetrates her soul, blurs her dream._

“ _Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru…"_

_Flesh feverish and molded tight, perspiration and limbs tangled, challenging where one starts and the other ends. Throat ravished raw, eyes gently shut, blind to the beauty of the stars, the quiet of the night—nothing but skin-heat and moans and delirium._

_If she is allowed only one moment in her fading time to live and be drowned in forever, then she wants to choose this one—over and over and over._

_Ink-black silk mating with silver metal, spinning and twining and knotting into unbreakable bonds._

_Ink-black silk dueling with silver metal, unraveling, untwisting, spilling into the night wind, never to mate again._

_Eyes empty and desolate, copper-blue liquefied, pining, needing, aching foolishly. Cursing the moon for its haunting reflection, the sun for its brilliant fire, herself for her willful conviction and wantonness._

“ _S_ _esshōmaru, Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru…_ _”_


End file.
